Of Werewolves, Love, and Marauders
by Katiekittens
Summary: Sirius and James decide that it's time for Remus to find someone. But how is he supposed to go on a date, keep his secret, and shut Peter up from embarressing him even more! Little bit of Peter, mostly James, Sirius, and Remus. Also my OC, Dumbledore's gd
1. Lovely Plotting

"So, Sirius… How are we supposed to make this lovely little plan of yours work?" James asked, stretching on his bed. They had been listening to Sirius ramble on for fifteen minutes about how hard it was to find a werewolf a mate, and the importance of not being a virgin. In conclusion to his long-winded talk, they were going to try to find Remus a girlfriend.

"I dunno. I gave you two the idea, now you two gotta come up with something really good," Sirius said, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, James got a mischievous smile on his face.

"What is it, Prongs?" asked Wormtail, chewing on a chocolate-chip muffin. James' smile turned into a grin.

"You know.. Dumbledore's granddaughter is here this year. She just transferred from a school in Japan, I heard.. I also hear that she's quite the looker," he said, smirking. Peter's jaw dropped.

"You want to hook Remus up with the _headmaster's granddaughter!_" he said, disbelieving. James nodded proudly.

Sirius grinned, but as instantly as his grin had come, it left, leaving a saddened look on his face. "Yea.. But I bet Remus won't ware before he's too concerned about not having kids or getting involved or anything like that," Sirius said glumly. Peter followed suit, and tried to look depressed while eating his muffin. If you've ever tried to eat a chocolate muffin and be sad, it doesn't work. Trust me. :D 

James, however, didn't give up. "But what if she's so nice that she doesn't care, and they like each other so much that neither of them cares and everything hunky dory. I mean, a relationship with a werewolf is just like a normal relationship.. Right?" James said, temping the others. Sirius laughed.

"Yea, only both people have a 'time of the month'," James and Peter started laughing too.

"You know.. I never really realized how similar the times of the month are for both women and werewolves," Peter said, trying to be cool.

"Yea.. Both get angry at that time of the month.."

"Both of them jump at you for no reason."

"Both get pissy really easy."

"Both get violent."

"Both destroy stuff."

"They both bleed!"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Peter, what the hell? Does Remus have a vagina, Peter?"

"Uh.. Well.. I dunno.."

"Well, Petey, you check tonight and tell us how it all comes out. 'They both bleed,' honestly.." Sirius said while James howled, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Anyways, we just got to talk about her a lot or something.. If nothing else, lie through our teeth." Peter and James nodded at this.

"All right. Well, I know that Remus is in the Common Room, and that Dumbledore girl is in the Library... I saw her on my way back from the Restricted Section to get that book on dead Quidditch players," James said helpfully.

Sirius sat up happily. "Hey guys… Let's go try to find a book for our Potions essays," he said, and in minutes the three boys were in the Common Room. Remus was in his favorite chair, closest by the blazing fire. As usual, he had his nose buried in a book.

Sirius, James, and Peter bounces up next to his chair. "Remus," Sirius said, announcing their presence once Remus didn't look up. He still didn't budge. "Remus? Remus!" Still nothing. "REMUS LUPIN!" Sirius screamed in his ear. Remus jumped, over-turning his book, and looked at him.

"Dammit, Siri, why do you have to scream in my ear? Why didn't you just calmly tell me that you're here! No need to sneak up on a guy and scare him half to death!" he said, picking up his book. He frowned when he saw that he had lost his page.

"Sorry, Remus, but we didn't sneak up on you. And we said your name three times before!" Sirius said, looking honestly sorry. "Anyways, we were hoping that you'd help us find a book in the Library. We need it for an essay." Remus gave him a disbelieving look.

"Sure I will, just as soon as you tell me why you want me in the Library so bad as to lie," he said, setting his book aside. Sirius gave one of his bark-like laughs.

"Can't get anything past you, Remus. Just thought that you'd be able to introduce us to Dumbledore's granddaughter. The last time the you-know-what was the way you don't like it, we didn't have anyone to help us with our homework that night. We figure that it couldn't hurt to have an extra helping homework hand," he said, chuckling.

Remus shrugged and nodded. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt. I only know her from a few classes I have without you guys, but I think she'll remember me." Sirius and James nodded quickly. Peter was now busy devouring a cookie.

"Good enough for us. We just need some help," James said, smiling innocently. Remus got up, and the four boys headed out of Gryffindor Tower and went down the stairs until they got to the Library. The four went in, and Remus looked around for a moment before marching up to the 'M' section of the books.

"Remus, where are you -" Peter began, but Remus held his hand up and simply motioned for them to follow him. He got to an open area where tables and chairs were. There, standing with a lapful of books in her arms, was who James presumed to be Dumbledore's granddaughter. He walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her face was just barely above her books.

"O-Oh.. R-Remus.. Hi," she said, straining with her books. Remus quickly took them from her and set them on the table. Her arms were shaking from the sudden lack of weight. "Thanks."

"No problem. Why are you getting all those books anyway, Kyutsu?" Remus said, looking at the stack of eight books on the table. Kyutsu blushed.

"I'm a sucker for Sherlock Holmes books. Also for anything written by or on Edgar Allan Poe. I also have a few books on Quidditch that I'd like to find," she said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Bloody hell. How are you able to read these and still get all of your work done?" Sirius asked, picking up a thick book entitled, "Volume 1; The Case of Sherlock Holmes." She giggled softly.

"I dunno.. It's easy when you work through lunch," she said, shrugging. Peter looked as if she had just cursed out his mother, but after a few minutes got over it. After a half of minute of awkward silence, Peter shouted out, "You bleed at certain times of the month!" Kyutsu looked more than mortified.

"PETER, WHAT THE HELL!" bellowed Remus. Madam Prince hurried over in seconds flat, whispering harshly.

"Mister Pettigrew, you've yelled in here many times before and I've let it slide before, but yelling about a woman's time in the middle of the Library is absolutely unacceptable! Three - no, _four_ detentions! Tomorrow, four o'clock, the Library, and leave your wand in your dormitory! And Remus, I can't believe you'd ever yell like that, whether inside of a building or outside. I'll let you slide, but only because you've never acted like that in here before, and you've tried to keep those two out of here as much as you could. And I must say that you had a bit of a right to yell like that after what Mister Pettigrew here said," she said, nodding at Sirius and James at the end. Remus nodded quickly.

"Sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again," Remus said, his head bowed. Kyutsu's face was beyond red. Sirius and James were laughing their asses off. Peter scurried off, his face red also. Madam Prince left, scowling. Remus turned to Kyutsu.

"U-U-Uhh.. I'm _really _sorry about him.. You see.. he's stupid. And, as you can guess, never had a girlfriend or is ever good around women.. He would've taken Muggle math studies, but he was afraid that he'd have to take algebra, because 'bra' is in it.. Aherm.. Anyways.. Maybe I can take you out some time and make it up to you?" Remus said, face red. Kyutsu nodded, holding a book tightly to her chest.

"Y-Yea.. Sure.. That sounds good. The Three Broomsticks tomorrow during the Hogsmead trip? I have to.. Um.. Attend to something at eleven right down the block from it, so let's call it about eleven thirty or noon?" she said, pushing her square, black glasses up on her nose. Remus nodded softly.

"All right, sounds good," he said, grinning happily.

"Okay, see you then.. Oh! You're a Doyle fan, Remus, do you have any idea what happened to The Case Book of Sherlock Holmes?" Kyutsu asked, smiling softly. Remus chuckled.

"Yea, I do," Remus said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small, thick book and held it up. "I took it out yesterday, maybe we could read it together?" he said, a small smirk on his face. Kyustu chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, Remus, sounds good," she said, waving at them before picking up the large stack of books from the table and heaving them off. Sirius and James were grinning at each other as Remus strutted down the next few hallways proudly. Suddenly, realizing what he had just done, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking mortified.

"Pr-Prongs? Pads? Did I just-"

"Yes, you did, Moony," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

"B-But, I don't want-"

"Yes you do, Moony," James said, grinning. "You want a relationship with her and you know it. Your natural niceness and neediness makes you need a woman. Badly. You two might fall desperately in love, you'll claim her, become a real man, _finally, _get married, and have kids," he finished happily. Remus looked sick. The two eldest Marauders grinned at each other and clapped him on the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Remus, mi'boy! We wouldn't let our best mate and homework helper do this alone. We'll help you sweep her right off of her feet," Sirius said happily.

"And hopefully not right onto the ground," James added, chuckling. "We'd never let our little Remypoo out on his first date unaided!" Sirius ruffled Remus's hair at this comment.

"Maybe I could just run and catch up with her and tell her that I'd like to, but can't, and that's it," said Remus, turning around. Sirius and James turned him back around and entwined their arms around Remus's.

"No no no, Remypoo, if you do that then she'll hate you and go crying and tell every other girl in school who will completely shun you, getting rid of your good-guy reputation in an instant," Sirius said, tapping the top of Remus's nose. Remus sighed softly and hung his head.

"So how are we going to make this work?" he asked glumly. Sirius and James grinned at each other wildly.


	2. Loving Or Lusting?

Jinxeh - Thanks a lot for the tip . I knew that some people spelled it 'Yeah' and others 'Yea'. Please don't kill me if I slip up and write 'Yea'? It's been embedded in my braaaaiiinnnn. pokes brain Anywhos, those titles were under 'M' for Muggle. Ah ha ha, you thought I hadn't noticed. Tricky tricky. :-P And guess what you did with those questions? poof Made a chapter! I shall call it The Jinxeh for all of your help! . In truth I hadn't really thought about that all that much, I'd been too busy thinking about my other story. Or mayyybbee… Maybe I'll make those questions into a quick little fic and call it the Jinxeh. I'll put a description for her in this author note thingy mah bob. . Thanks for the long review, I love those! . By the way, I love Poe's work, and everyone thinks I'm a twisted person because The Pit and the Pendulum is my favorite story written by him, and because of the gruesomeness of it. :P

MiSS-x-MoOnY- :-P I hate him too, so they're be a lot of bashing for him involved in this. Thanks a lot! .

A/N: Because of my dear Jinxeh, I'll give you guys a description of Kyutsu. I had originally thought of her to be whomever you thought Remus would most likely be with, but I'll do this anyway. Don't worry about what I think of her, though, if I put in the story something like 'She pulled a lock of her black/brown/blond/red/yellow/green long/short hair behind her ear, just forget the adjectives and add whatever you want in there. . Anyways, Kyutsu is: Very thin but she's not small in some areas :P, she's a little bit short waves a flag for the short people of everywhere about a head shorter than Remus. She's also got long black hair, and a pretty, pale, porcinline-like complexion. She wears a bit of makeup, but only for her eyes. It's usually black eyeliner with maybe a hint of blue underneath it with black or blue eyeshadow. Maybe take a look at Helena by My Chemical Romance and looking at her, but it won't stay like that for long. ;-) I love keeping people on their toes. . pant Now, after that very long Author's Note, let the story begin! 

WARNINGS! MUST READ IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH CERTAIN WORDS OR…STUFF! Mention of rape (which in this case is just the word, none of that.. Stuff. I think you're pretty safe, but I just wanted to warn you guess that it was simply mentioned in here. Also, the kicking of men in places that make women feel happy for kicking is kicked. :P And bloodshed.. Kinda gorey, but not that bad. Then again, I watch C.S.I. Dutifully, soo.. It's up to what you 

"So.. _How_ exactly is this supposed to make me not nervous about tomorrow?" Remus asked as he tried to balance the book that James was putting on his head. Sirius was busy connecting Remus's hand to a table and making him lift it.

James and Sirius sighed. "If we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times, Moony. You have to be prepared for anything and everything when you're on a date," James said, putting another book on top of the other.

"Yeah. You have to balance a lot of things when dating a girl related to the headmaster and who your friend embarrassed the hell out of you in front of. This'll just help you realize all of the things that you gotta work with. Not embarrassing yourself in front of her, making sure you look good, making her feel special.." Sirius said, stepping back to look Remus over.

"And trying to keep your furry little secret a secret," James added, cocking his head to one side. Remus quickly turned a sickly pale. Sirius and James cocked their heads at him

"Moony? All right, there, mate?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"M-My potion! I didn't take.. I forgot.. Shrieking Shack!" Remus gasped before tearing through the Common Room and racing down the halls. He had almost made it to the second floor landing when he tripped and fell, landing hard on his forearms and knees. He gasped for breath; his lungs felt like they were tightening. He could feel his bones melting and reforming, his skin reshaping itself, and worst of all, he could feel his wolf instinct come over him, slowly washing away his human self, and all he once cared about quickly became nothing but food and prey.

His amber eyes spotted a group of people all around him. Some were horrified and others were running back, dragging their friends with them. He gave a low growl, looking around. So many young, fresh hunts, ready for the kill. He took a deep, strong breath of air, taking in the scents of the students, now able to tell the pure bloods from the mudbloods and half bloods. He grinned as he looked around, ready to pick out a fat student, when a new scent reached his nostrils. It was the smell of.. A mate? But that couldn't be, werewolves hardly ever found their true mates, even if they can smell them.

He looked around, eager to find who it was. He held his head up a bit more, and sniffed the air. He turned his head and saw an open window, through it a cool breeze was blowing. He gave a low growl and ran towards the window, making people scream. He hurried through the window, looking back just in time to see a man with long white hair and a lot of other people look worried and shoot spells at the wall.

Remus landed lightly on his feet two stories down. He sniffed around and regained the scent. He ran towards the lake, towards the smell. He ran towards it, making the few late out students scream and run away. But they had no worries; he had already found his prey. He hurried to the lake; he could see her sitting down. She only realized his presence when he was three meters away. She whipped around, standing ankle-deep in the lake. Her eyes went wide, and Remus grinned. Her porcelain skin was ghostly pale and beautiful in the full moon that was reflected in the lake. Her bright blue eyes shone with fear, yet not the kind that he had seen in the other students'. They had been scared to death; she was just startled at what was happening. When you're scared to death, you can hardly even move, when you're simply startled, your brain goes right into action. And hers was the most powerful brain he had even known.

As Remus ran up to her, he jumped into the air and landed right on top of the panicked girl. She splashed down in the lake on her back. Her wand flew out of her pocket and landed a foot away from her right hand. Remus was on all fours, not a foot away from her face. He growled softly, looking her straight in the eye, and that's when it came to her. "R-Remus? I-Is that you, Remus?" she said quietly. He gave a low growl and ripped off her sweater with two swipes of his claws. She screamed softly. Her white uniform shirt and tie were right under it (this is the one night she had been more than grateful that she had listened to some of her grandfather's advice).

He grinned at her fright, and traced a claw delicately from her cheek to her throat, leaving a long, thin scratch. She whimpered and trembled with fear. Remus grinned at the thought that she couldn't do anything else. But all of a sudden, when she looked at his grin, she no longer looked scared. Her face set with determination, and Remus knew that this wasn't much help to her. If she didn't do anything, he'd just go about his business and end up raping her, and letting her live. If she tried to push him off of her or try anything to kill him, she'd be dead in a heartbeat. All he'd have to do is to wrap his hands around her small, delicate throat and choke her. He didn't want to make her suffer by bleeding to death.. He'd much rather prefer that her skin wasn't blemished by a slow and painful death. Tragedy to the body always takes away the beauty of it in death, or at least that's what he had read, and felt was true.

He started to try to take off her top, but she was too quick. She wrenched her hand up and punched him hard in the face. He yelped in pain and backed up slightly. As she pulled her hand down, about to grab her wand, but it was his time to be too quick for her. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her up farther away from him and the wand, hitting her head hard on a rock. He quickly re-positioned himself on top of her so she couldn't move. She flung her leg up and kicked him hard in.. places. He howled in pain and fell to the side. She quickly stumbled to her feet and tried to run off. Because of the bump to the head, she couldn't really understand where she was going anymore, just that she had to get away. She started running straight across the long part of the lake, not changing the depth of water she was in.

Remus was more than mad. He was fuming, and he didn't care if she died slowly and painfully, he didn't care if she was supposed to be his mate. All he knew was that he wanted her dead, and to die in the slowest way possible. He got up, still sore, and pushed hard on her back, making her fall forward and hit her head once more. She started to crawl away on all fours, desperate to get away. But she wasn't that lucky.

Remus turned her around so she was on her back around. He held her fast by her throat with one hand, and began to rip up her middle with his free hand. Blood was spattered on his face and torso, but he didn't even bother to wipe it off. She had her hands wrapped around the wrist around her throat, tugging at it as she stuggled to breathe.

A shot of red was fired and hit Remus hard in the side. He was blasted off of her, and was sent two meters away from her. Remus growled as a dog and a stag ran after him. He had had many encounters with these two, and they always had ended up winning, no matter how much he struggled. He growled and ran off into the forest, admitting defeat.

KILLS SELF FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm really sorry guys, my computer… it sucks… really bad… But I promise to try to update more and more often! My other story, Changes, is currently on hiatus or however you spell I'm-stopping-it-for-right-now-because-my-mind-is-gunna-pop! But I have a new Remus story right now too, and it's going to be a flashback thing that can fit into the story, but it's a long flashback so I'll make it it's own story! I'll tell you where we'd have the flashback when we get there. Thank you for not killing me and letting me do it myself! 


End file.
